Because of Your Pheromone!
by killinheaven
Summary: Dua dari personel boyband yang sedang terkenal ternyata senior dari Ciel dan Alois. Dan tentu saja, feromon beraksi. Chapter 4. Shonen-ai. OOC. AU. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1  Fanboy Is Alive!

**Because of Your Pheromone!**

**Chapter I : Fanboy Is Alive**

by killinheaven

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

**Warning: Shounen Ai | OOC | AU**

Rating: T—masih aman.

Pairing: Sebastian X Ciel | Claude X Alois

* * *

><p>Siang hari. Panas. <em>Mood <em>jelek.

Setidaknya tiga kalimat itu sedikit bisa menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Remaja laki-laki berambut kelabu itu masih menggeret kedua kakinya dengan malas, sembari dua telapak tangannya yang masuk ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. Dua bola mata biru gelapnya itu hanya berpendar malas, sama saja seperti gerakan kakinya. Ciel Phantomhive, lima belas tahun, pendek, remaja yang memiliki muka bishounen namun sayangnya selalu cemberut ini baru masuk Senior High School satu hari lalu. Murid baru sehari, ceritanya. Dan lagaknya saat ini sudah seperti orang yang sudah sangat bosan dengan pernak-pernik kehidupan sekolah menengah atas, padahal baru dua hari. Ha.

"Alois." Ciel memanggil pelan satu makhluk yang sedang berjalan di depannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia berdecak kesal karena yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepala. "Hoi!"

Remaja berambut pirang itu kontan menoleh, menyunggingkan cengiran lebarnya. "Apa?"

"_Earphone_-mu itu menganggu, tahu. Kau sampai tidak sadar daritadi kau berjalan di sampingku tahu-tahu kau sudah ada di depanku." Ciel menggerutu, jengah. "Mendengarkan apa sih kau ini?"

"Lagu."

Sepertinya nenek-nenek pencinta shounen-ai pun tahu bahwa jika orang memakai _earphone_ itu pasti sedang mendengarkan lagu.

Namun Ciel memilih untuk tidak meributkannya, "Lagu siapa?"

"Kill in Heaven!"

"Heh?"

Alois berdecak, namun setelah itu ia menghampiri teman kecilnya satu itu sembari memutar bola mata biru cemerlangnya, "Aah, sudah kuduga pasti bocah sepertimu tidak akan tahu. Boyband, Ciel! Boyband!"

"Hn?" Ciel kita yang manis ini sepertinya masih tidak terlalu _ngeh_, "Sebagus itu kah?"

Si remaja pirang itu sontak membulatkan matanya, membentuk satu tatapan berbinar. "SANGAAAAT! Boyband ini sedang terkenal-terkenalnya, Ciel! Lagu-lagunya tidak biasa, unik dan keren sekali gaya musiknya! Empat orang laki-laki bersuara emas dan dance mereka _too hot to be true_! Dan dua di antara mereka—"

"Apa?" tanyanya acuh sembari mengelus daun telinganya karena teriakan Alois yang tidak wajar.

"—senior kita, Ciel! Duh, ketinggalan info sekali kau."

"Oh."

Alois berdecak, lagi.

"Aku baru tahu nama boyband itu sekarang dan memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan ketika mengetahui dua diantara mereka itu seniorku, hah? Lagipula kita kan baru sehari di sini, mana aku tahu."

"Tuh kan. Ciel tidak seru."

"Salah sendiri kenapa menceritakannya padaku, sudah tahu aku tidak suka akan hal seperti itu. Dasar _fanboy_ nista. Haha."

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENANYAKANNYA DULUAAAN?"

Ciel hanya tertawa kecil, kedua kakinya bergerak kembali dan melewati temannya itu yang masih ribet akan kenyataan bahwa Ciel memang tidak akan pernah mengerti dirinya. Tampak berlebihan, memang. Namun nyatanya toh mereka masih berteman sampai sekarang meskipun kadangkali ada hal-hal yang tidak cocok diantara mereka.

Namun baru beberapa langkah yang terbuat, Ciel kembali menghentikannya ketika satu pemandangan agak tidak normal mendadak terpampang di hadapannya. Kerumunan beberapa eksistensi siswi-siswi dengan jumlah tidak wajar, teriakan-teriakan tidak wajar juga, mereka semua mengelilingi lapangan.

Dan karena pembicarannya dengan Alois beberapa detik lalu, Ciel langsung bisa menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Eh, Alois. Itu mereka ya? Dua orang itu." Ciel bersedekap, berniat menyandarkan punggungya pada tembok—

_**Zaat!**_

Dan tahu-tahu ia mendapati tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Alois, mengajaknya berlari menuju kerumunan tersebut.

"HEH! Lepas! Kau kalau mau melihat mereka jangan ajak-ajak aku! Di sana wanita semua, heh! Alois!"

"Aaah, kita kan cantik juga seperti wanita. Biar saja lah!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

Namun terlambat, malah Alois sudah membuat mereka menelusup ke kerumunan dan hebatnya sampai menerobos dan mendapat tempat paling depan. Telinga Ciel sontak pengang, teriakan-teriakan abnormal itu semakin keras. Dan remaja itu hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya ketika tahu yang sedang ditonton kerumunan ini adalah pelajaran olahraga kelas tiga, senior-senior laki-lakinya sedang bertanding basket.

Pantas saja. Ia kemudian hanya bersedekap, mau tidak mau melihat. Lagipula ia juga suka menonton basket sih.

"Alois."

Namun Alois tampaknya tidak mendengar, asyik dengan pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Hoi, Alois. Mereka yang mana?"

"Cieeel, lihat itu! Nah, yang sekarang sedang memegang bola, itu senior Faustus! Claude Faustus. Biasanya dia pakai kacamata, SEKARANG TIDAK! Ya Tuhaaan, mata emasnyaaa!"

Ciel mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah, itu yang baru saja merebut bola dari senior Faustus! Senior Michaelis namanya, Sebastian Michaelis. Kebetulan sekali mereka sedang menjadi lawan di sini, senior Faustus dan senior Michaelis itu seperti rival tapi sebenarnya bersahabat loh. Tampan juga, kan?"

"Hm. Lebih tampan."

Alois menoleh, kaget.

"Eeh, Alois, maksudku—"

"KYAA! Masuuk!" satu teriakan siswi membahana tiba-tiba, mengiringi terjadinya teriakan lain yang saling bersusulan satu sama lain.

"Senior Michaelis hebaat!" seperti teriakan ini.

"Aku masih di sini untukmu, senior Faustus~" dan teriakan ini.

Ciel hanya bisa bernafas lega ketika Alois kembali tersedot perhatiannya pada lapangan. Memang mereka tampan-tampan sih, tidak heran juga. Teriakan-teriakan abnormal itu lama-lama jadi terdengar normal di telinga Ciel, apalagi melihat temannya sendiri yang laki-laki sudah terkontaminasi oleh pheromon mereka. Mau tidak mau Ciel jadi ikut melihat mereka yang sudah berkeringat. Permainan berakhir, namun semua masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya berpijak ternyata. Melihat Sebastian yang berjalan ke arah Claude dan tersenyum sembari menepukkan kedua tangan mereka tanda damai. Agak lucu juga sih melihatnya.

Peluh keringat yang mengalir melewati leher, membasahi baju mereka yang entah kenapa jadi terlihat tipis, hela nafas yang masih tidak teratur ditambah yang satu sedang tersenyum namun yang satu tetap datar. Memang mereka terlihat seksi.

"Senior Michaelis murah senyum, tapi senior Faustus jutek sekali." Alois mengangkat bahunya. "Lucunya, meskipun senior Michaelis rambutnya belah tengah, terus senior Faustus jidatnya lebar—tetap saja banyak yang suka, hahaha."

Ciel hanya tersenyum geli sembari menatap kembali dua oknum yang dimaksud. Namun, mendadak, pas sekali ketika ia sedang masih memasang senyumannya, pas sekali ketika ia sedang menatap seorang Sebastian Michaelis—dan yang entah bagaimana caranya juga sedang pas sekali tidak sengaja memandang ke arahnya.

..

.

Dan satu senyuman manis dari sang senior.

"..." spontan saja Ciel tersentak, dalam diam. Ia tidak bermaksud senyum kepada Sebastian Michaelis!

Alois yang menyadarinya, juga ikut tersentak, juga dalam diam.

* * *

><p>"Ada Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, William Spears, dan Ronald Knox. Dan yang paling kusuka Claude Faustus." Alois nyengir lebar, sembari mengutak-atik laptopnya dan menampilkan folder bernamakan Kill In Heaven yang ternyata isinya sudah beratus giga. "Dia dingin. Aku lebih suka orang yang tampan dan dingin! Meskipun kalau dikasih tiga personil yang lain juga aku tidak menolak sih, hehe."<p>

Ciel hanya melirik malas. "Kau gay ya?"

"Bisexual." Alois mengoreksi santai, membuat Ciel berjengit. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana perasaanmu mendapat senyuman seorang Sebastian Michaelis?" menggoda, seperti biasa.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"_Straight_ atau gay atau—"

Mendengar itu muka Ciel langsung memerah, jujur saja. Lima belas tahun ia hidup, jujur saja ia tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal seperti itu. Apa lah itu namanya, seperti yang di film-film. Namun yang tadi siang itu, rasanya aneh. Mendapat senyuman itu, rasanya aneh. Alois yang baru saja membuka Promotional Video atau PV dari boyband berlabelkan Kill In Heaven itu hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan wajah temannya itu.

Suara musik khas yang hanya dipunyai boyband itu pun terdengar di kamar Alois. Ciel pun hanya bisa menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah layar laptop, melihat dan hatinya terasa bekerja lebih aktif dari biasanya ketika melihat gerakan dance mereka yang sangat luwes dan.. tentu saja.. ngg, seksi, dipadukan dengan suara-suara mereka yang amat merdu ketika dipadukan, plus garis wajah mereka yang beraneka macam rupa. Yang garis wajahnya dingin akan terlihat menawan dan bertambah seksi ketika menari luwes, dan yang wajahnya sudah hangat akan bertambah kehangatannya ketika menari.

"Keren sekali, kan? Haha. Jadi jawabanmu apa, Ciel?"

"Aku... tidak tahu." Ciel menjawab datar, namun beberapa detik kemudian.. tepat ketika wajah seorang Sebastian Michaelis sedang tersorot penuh di layar ia mendadak kembali meneruskan, dengan nada yang kecil sekali. "Sama sepertimu, mungkin."

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>Pertama-tama, silahkan bunuh saya karena saya narsis memasukkan nama ID ke nama boyband ga jelas yang personelnya antara iblis dan shinigami. AU pertama saya K<p>

Maaf bawa-bawa boyband, saya suka boyband masalahnya dan impian saya pengen liat Sebastian ngedance— *nggak nanya ya?*

Scene Alois sama Ciel yang terakhir itu kebiasaan saya dan teman-teman, fangirlingan di laptop *nggak nanya juga*

Oke, itu aja. Minta review kalau boleh, please? .


	2. Chapter 2  Who The Hell Is He?

**Because of Your Pheromone!**

**Chapter II : Who The Hell Is He?**

by killinheaven

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

**Warning: Shounen Ai | OOC | AU**

Rating: T

Pairing: Sebastian X Ciel | Claude X Alois| _Sebastian X Grell_

* * *

><p>Rachel Phantomhive menghela nafas gusar tepat ketika dentingan piring terakhir terdengar dan beberapa piring lain serta peralatan makan lainnya sudah tertata apik di atas meja makan, bola matanya berputar dan melirik suaminya yang masih membaca beberapa lembaran-lembaran tugas kerja kantornya yang ia sempatkan bawa ke meja makan. Berulang kali pula pandangannya bergeser pada satu kamar di lantai atas yang tertutup rapat, seperti jelas sekali bahwa si daun pintu sudah lama tidak bergeser dari tempatnya. Melihatnya, sekali lagi nafas gusar dari wanita itu pun terhela.<p>

"Vincent." Wanita itu memanggil lembut.

"Hm?" meskipun kelihatannya masih tampak sibuk, namun suaminya itu masih tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menatap pada sepasang mata biru gelap milik Rachel, "Ada apa?"

"Ciel. Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia jarang keluar dari kamar? Aku khawatir dia sedang ada masalah." Rachel berujar, tatapannya sedikit berubah mendung. "Kadang aku juga mendengar dia mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh, kadang seperti teriakan tertahan."

Vincent hanya bisa mengangkat alis, namun sedetik kemudian dua sisi bibirnya perlahan terbuka untuk melontarkan satu terkaan, "Masalah remaja, mungkin?"

"Kau laki-laki, mungkin bisa lebih tahu."

Kening sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa mengerut, sejentik jari kemudian Rachel pun hanya menghela nafas akan kekecewaan atas sikap suaminya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Menit keberapa, Ciel? Ha? Menit tiga, detik ke sembilan? AHAHHAA! AKU JUGA SUKA GERAKAN YANG ITU!"

Suara heboh di seberang telepon itu pun mendapat sambutan tawaan kecil dari sang penerima telepon, "Gerakan mereka yang seperti melayang itu, Alois. William lucu sekali, mukanya tetap datar tidak berubah." Bagaimanapun juga ia masih bisa menjaga image dirinya untuk tidak turut heboh seperti teman abnormalnya satu itu, untungnya.

Entah sejak kapan, kira-kira sudah sejak seminggu ada aktivitas tambahan baru untuk mereka jika sedang tidak bersama-sama. Menelepon sambil menghadap laptop yang layarnya sedang menampilkan empat makhluk dengan wajah rupawan.

"DAN ITU SOLO PART CLAUUDE~" Alois kembali berteriak heboh, bisa dibayangkan apa yang sedang remaja pirang itu lakukan di seberang telepon itu.

Ciel berdecak, "Ada suara Sebastian juga jadi suara dua, tahu. Cuma ketutupan suara Claude yang lebih besar."

"Eh? Ada suara Sebastian juga? Aku saja tidak tahu, ahahhaa. Kau lebih banyak wawasannya daripada aku ternyata sekarang, Ciel!"

Mendengar itu hanya bisa membuat Phantomhive muda itu berjengit, menyadari apa yang baru saja terucap. Namun segera saia ditutupi perasaannya itu dengan satu lengosan, "Yang ada di otakmu terus kan hanya Claude."

"Oh iya ya. Haha."

Guratan wajah lega.

"Berarti yang di otakmu hanya Sebastan terus dong, hahaha."

Mendadak garis-garis wajah yang baru saja rileks itu berganti dengan guratan wajahnya yang kembali mengeras. Bukannya itu hal yang tidak benar, separuhnya benar sih, malah sebenarnya kalau si bocah bermata biru itu mau jujur tentu saja itu hal yang.. well, sepenuhnya benar. Tapi Ciel tetap Ciel, dirinya sendiri pun saja masih tidak mau menerima bahwa ia sebenarnya sudah menjadi satu spesies dengan Alois Trancy.

"Oi, Ciel?"

"Hm."

"Kukira kau sudah mati mimisan gara-gara terlalu lama melihat video-video mereka." Tawaan kecil lagi, spontan membuat Ciel berdecak. "Jangan marah dong, nanti Sebastian nggak suka loh."

"Apaan sih kau?"

Alois hanya terkikik di ujung telepon, merasa geli juga mendengar tingkah temannya satu ini. Ciel sendiri yang bilang beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa tidak menutup kemungkinan temannya itu bisexual juga, dan sudah suka diajak menonton video-video Kill In Heaven juga kadang-kadang suka kelepasan berteriak kalau-kalau ada scene yang memang menggoda iman. Dan lucunya, sampai sekarang Ciel masih saja menampik kalau suka digoda. Memang sudah karakter, mau diapakan?

"Ciel, besok siang waktu istirahat aku mau memperlihatkan satu lagu padamu. Lagu solo Sebastian, kau belum dengar pasti, kan?"

"Sepertinya belum. Apa judulnya?"

"Tidak seru kalau kukasih tahu, nanti kau sudah keburu _download_. Aku ingin liat ekspresimu langsung. Hehe. Sudah ya, aku ngantuk. Selamat tidur, Ciel~ mimpi indah dengan Sebastian~"

"Heh!—"

**Cklik**

Dan hela nafas kesal terdengar selang beberapa detik kemudian.

~000~

"Rain of The Moon?"

Siang itu akhirnya datang dengan sangat singkat, bagi Alois. Tapi bagi Ciel, entah kenapa rasanya amat sangat lama. Kendati demikian pun Ciel masih saja bersikeras di dalam hatinya bahwa perasaan siang itu datang lama bukan karena ia menanti-nantikan satu lagu yang akan Alois janjikan itu. Lagu solo Sebastian saja kok yang akan dijanjikan Alois, apa sih menariknya toh Ciel juga sudah sering mendengar suara Sebastian sebelum-sebelumnya bersama tiga orang personel lainnya. Paling-paling _cuma_ suara merdu dan berat Sebastian yang menggugah hati itu. Iya, kan?

"Iya, judulnya Rain of The Moon. Sini lihat, pakai _earphone-_nya satu."

Ciel menerima satu _earphone_ sebelah kanan dan memasangkannya di satu daun telinganya, kemudian matanya berpindah pada handphone milik Alois yang bisa cukup memuaskan hati untuk keadaan _emergency_ saat ini.

"Dengarkan, Ciel. Hayati ya, bahkan mulai dari intro!"

Dan intro yang ternyata hanya beberapa detik itu disusul dengan suara berat khas milik Sebastian pun sudah mengalir melewati gendang telinganya. Remaja berambut kelabu itu pun hanya bisa terkesiap seketika, organ yang bekerja selama beberapa detik selanjutnya hanyalah hati sekaligus pendengarannya. Kesan pertama yang Ciel dapatkan adalah mendadak hatinya menjadi damai, lagu ini menenangkan. Kata-kata yang membentuk liriknya pun juga terdengar dan merasuk ke dalam dirinya dengan sangat indah.

_Aa, if this warm time stops,__  
><em>_I'll put it into a memory and continue to gaze only at you._

Sialnya, entah kenapa otak si remaja ini mendadak sudah berkelana entah ke mana. Dengan tidak wajarnya membayangkan bahwa sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Sebastian bisa menemaninya ketika tidur sembari mendendangkan lagu ini—

_Aa, if this finger is touching your hair__  
><em>_Like a spider's thread, just… sweetly, yet painfully._

Sepertinya semua darahnya langsung menaik ke wajah begitu otaknya mulai memutar cinematic imaginer untuk membayangkannya, semakin nada suara berat Sebastian yang amat sangat membawa feromon akut itu pun semakin merasuki gendang telinganya sampai akhirnya ke hatinya—semakin liar pula juga lah imajinasinya.

"CIEL!"

Belum sempat remaja itu membuka dua sisi bibirnya ataupun menolehkan kepala, satu tissue mendadak sudah menempel di hidungnya, membuat dua bola mata Ciel mendadak melebar. Ia hendak melakukan aksi protes namun mendadak ia menyadari bahwa sedaritadi ada satu cairan merah yang mengalir dari hidungnya—darah?

Tangannya sontak ganti untuk memegangi tissue itu sementara ia hanya menahan geram atas Alois yang nyaris sudah mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat temannya yang tahu-tahu sudah mimisan hanya karena satu buah lagu solo Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel Phantomhive—mimisan.

"Pfft, oke oke, aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu, Ciel! Pfft—tapi... BWAHAHAHHAHAA!"

Ciel masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya, hanya dua bola matanya yang masih menunjukkan kegeraman yang ditahannya untuk tidak membara. Lagipula apa yang dipikirkan Alois tidak salah, ia juga jadi tidak bisa protes. Mengeluarkan decakan sebal, remaja itu kemudian bangkit dari kursinya sebelum melayangkan pandangan kesal pada Alois.

"Hoi, Ciel! Mau ke mana?"

"Kamar mandi. Membersihkan hal nista ini. Ergh." Ia tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk mendengar kembali susulan tawaan tertahan dari Alois, kakinya sudah langsung bergerak dengan cepat dalam beberapa detik.

Satu tangannya yang masih memegang tissue itu masih berusaha untuk mengusap darah itu dari bawah hidungnya masih dengan perasaan jengkel, namun mendadak dua kakinya berhenti bergerak ketika dua matanya menangkap pemandangan seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Di depan gerbang sekolah, Sebastian itu, bersama dengan seseorang dengan atribut mencolok yang berwarna merah dan rambut panjang lengkap dengan satu kacamata yang bertengger di depan matanya. Entah siapa orang itu namun Ciel merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya. Tatapan orang itu seperti sangat bernafsu ingin menerkam Sebastian, senyumannya untuk Sebastian juga luar biasa amat sangat menjengkelkan di mata Ciel.

Terlebih lagi ketika tangan orang itu sudah mulai bermain-main pada bahu, lengan, dan leher Sebastian. Apa-apaan sih orang itu? Ini di sekolah, tahu.

Orang itu terlihat agresif, namun Sebastian hanya melepas dan menanggapi datar meskipun sesekali tersenyum juga meskipun kentara sekali agak-agak dipaksakan. Ah, sebegitu baikkah senior Michaelis? Tapi meskipun begitu, dilihat sudut pandang mana saja, pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya ini sungguh mengesalkan.

Sepertinya pertemuan mereka agak sedikit menyingkat ketika suara dentang bel tergema di seluruh sekolah. Seharusnya remaja itu juga mengangkat kakinya, cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi seperti yang ia rencanakan dan kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi herannya seperti ada tangan imaji yang mencengkram dua pergelangan kakinya sehingga ia hanya bisa berdiri di posisinya bahkan setelah seniornya itu berbalik dan berjalan—menuju ke arahnya.

Amit-amit, Ciel tidak mau lagi terserang mimisan yang lebih parah, ini saja belum dibersihkan.

Tapi tangan imaji itu masih tidak melepas cengkramannya. Feromon orang itu—ARRRRGH.

Dan tanpa ia sadari raut wajahnya sudah berubah memucat seiring dengan derap langkah seniornya itu yang setiap detiknya semakin terdengar jelas. Tidak tidak, jangan menatap ke sini, tidak... _JANGAN!_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Terlambat. Malah senior itu sudah membungkukkan badannya dan menatap langsung ke dalam dua bola mata Ciel yang seperti laut itu, membuat Ciel ingin kabur sejauh-jauhnya karena ia rasa jantungnya bisa meledak kapan saja. Atau kepalanya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah karena ia bisa merasakan aliran darahnya kembali mengalir semua ke kepala.

"Adik, kau tidak apa-apa?"

J—jangan sedekat itu, turunkan kepalamu, senior!

Guratan wajah yang sempurna itu kembali mendekat, meminimkan jarak di antara mereka. Sumpah, maunya apa sih si Sebastian ini? Mungkin karena posisinya yang masih memegang tissue di hidungnya, dan wajahnya yang masih pucat, serta gerakan tubuhnya yang kaku. Ck. Nista, kasihan sekali sih dia.

"T.. tidak apa-ap—"

Dan tahu-tahu dua telapak tangan hangat sudah menempel di dua pipi Ciel, membuat dua bola mata remaja itu membesar dalam keterkejutan. Desir hela nafas hangat milik seniornya itu sontak terasa di wajahnya dan itu membuat tubuhnya semakin mengejang, ditambah dengan tatapannya yang semakin menambah rasa aneh ini yang bertambah setiap detiknya.

"Pipimu merah sekali, panas. Ada apa—"

Kenistaannya bertambah pada detik itu seketika. Ciel pingsan.

~00~

Benda langit yang biasa kita kenal atau kita sebut dengan nama bulan itu nyaris sudah memasuki setengah masa kerjanya untuk menerangi langit malam London saat ini. Tampak terlihat beberapa orang di dekat satu bangunan London yang sedang berjalan keluar dari salah satu gedung, masih terdengar suara-suara candaan dari beberapa diantara mereka namun ada pula yang hanya berjalan dalam diam.

"Fans-nya hebat-hebat sekali tadi ya?" Ronald Knox menyunggingkan cengirannya, masih berjalan santai sembari menaruh dua lengannya yang bersilang di belakang kepalanya.

Seseorang dengan atribut serta merahnya yang tentu saja mencolok mata itu turut menolehkan kepala, "Aah, tentu saja. Kalian semakin _hot _setiap harinya, awawwwww. Bukankah begitu, Sebby?" Grell Sutcliffe, yang kebetulan mendapat posisi manager mereka dan kebetulan pula satu kampus dengan William.

Yang namanya baru saja disebut oleh Grell tadi itu hanya memasang senyuman tipis sebagai satu respon.

"Ada masalah di rumah lagi, Sebastian?" William yang kebetulan berposisi di samping Sebastian sepertinya sudah mengenali jenis-jenis senyuman sekaligus artinya milik temannya satu itu.

Sebastian hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya masalah biasa seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku hanya agak mengantuk malam ini."

"Jadinya kau di apartemen malam ini? Tidak di rumah?" Ronald ikut nimbrung, melambatkan langkahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan tiga orang di belakangnya.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau tadi sempat minum banyak di backstage, Sebastian." Claude berujar, bola mata kuning emasnya menatap datar ke arah pemuda itu. "Pulanglah duluan, jangan jalan."

"Aku akan mengantarmu, Sebby~" Grell sudah melompat dan mengambil posisi di samping lelaki jangkung tersebut yang tidak membalas gerakan apapun. "Aaah, pas sekali. Taksi~"

"Hei, Grell. Kita temani—" Ronald mulai berujar namun sepertinya sudah terlambat.

Satu buah taksi berhenti dalam waktu singkat, Grell langsung membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mendorong tubuh jangkung Sebastian masuk ke dalamnya. Tiga orang lain di belakang hanya bisa termenung sembari sedikit ber-_sweatdrop_ melihatnya, seperti ada harimau yang sedang menyiapkan buruannya. Tapi hal seperti ini sudah biasa dilakukan, melihat mereka yang pulang bersama. Masalahnya, malam ini.. Sebastian agak-agak dalam kondisi mabuk dan itu cukup mengkhawatirkan—dan terbongkarlah bahwa otak-otak mereka memang ternyata _pervert_.

Dan resmilah, setengah menit kemudian taksi pun melaju.

"Sebas-chan." Grell memanggil perlahan, tingkahnya pun mendadak agak sedikit diam. Bagaimanapun ia masih manusia yang tahu diri, tingkah-tingkah abnormalnya itu hanya ia tunjukkan di hadapan orang lain namun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah berniat macam-macam. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Sebas-chan."

Dan sebenarnya Sebastian pun sudah tahu watak dari manager-nya yang juga merangkap sebagai teman dari kecilnya ini. "Besok aku keluar dari rumah, apartemen itu mungkin akan jadi tempat tinggal permanenku."

"Kau sudah jengah ya? Paman masih sering membawa wanita-wanita tidak jelas ke rumah?"

Masalah keluarga yang dihadapi Sebastian memang hanya masalah yang pernah dialami orang-orang _broken home_ kebanyakan. Sang ayah yang masih sering membawa wanita-wanita tidak jelas sejak mereka bercerai, hal yang sedikit klise namun menjengahkan sebenarnya. Sebastian berusaha untuk tidak peduli, awalnya. Namun dia juga punya mata dan hati yang seringkali terasa terganggu oleh aktivitas-aktivitas tidak diinginkan yang dilakukan di rumahnya. Faktor itu juga yang membuat ia menerima tawaran bergabung berasama tiga temannya yang juga menyukai musik untuk membentuk satu kumpulan laki-laki tampan yang senang bernyanyi serta menari—boyband.

Grell sendiri yang merancangnya, melihat empat orang dengan karakter-karakter dan garis wajah yang cukup menjual. Dengan aliran musik yang unik, dan ditambah dengan gerakan dance yang bisa menggoda dan malah terkadang sensual. Karena tujuan mereka memang untuk terkenal, tidak munafik. Terlebih untuk Sebastian, dia hanya butuh uang untuk bisa hidup mandiri sebelum bisa menginjak bangku kuliah dan akhirnya bekerja secara normal. Hasilnya toh tidak mengecewakan, ia bisa membeli apartemen sendiri di usianya yang masih menduduki bangku terakhir Senior High School. Apartemen yang bisa ia gunakan ketika ia sedang jengah di rumah, sangat berguna.

"Hanya kesal." Sebastian menjawab pendek. "Itu saja."

Grell hanya tertawa kecil, "Tapi Sebas-chan sebenarnya ingin keluarga normal yang bahagia, kan? Pasti di dalam sini.." jemari lentik pemuda berambut merah itu mendarat pada dada Sebastian, menelusurinya dengan lembut, ".. Sebas-chan merasa sakit juga."

Sebastian hanya menggulirkan bola mata merahnya itu Grell dengan datar.

"Ya, kan, Sebas-chan?"

Tanpa diduga, jemari Grell tertungkup oleh telapak tangan Sebastian. Dan dalam waktu singkat dagunya terasa terangkat dan satu ciuman lembut membawanya dalam satu keterkejutan.

"Sebas-chan."

Sebastian hanya balas menatap, jarinya menelusuri lekuk wajah pemuda itu dan mengulas satu senyuman yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah Grell lihat seumur hidup ia bersamanya. "Aku benci wanita."

"Kau.. mabuk, Sebas-chan."

~00~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Setidaknya teriakan macam itu yang pertama kali tercelat dari dua sisi bibir Ciel ketika kelopak matanya kembali terbuka. Otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan sinkron karena kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan asing di sekitarnya. Menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebagai pe-rileks, remaja itu kemudian berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya dan berpikir positif. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala penjuru arah dan hanya bisa sedikit melongo menyadari kamar yang di tempatinya ini mempunyai luas tiga kali lebih dari luas kamarnya.

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, ia berjalan menuju jendela, lagi-lagi berjengit ketika menyadari bahwa lantai yang saat ini ia pijak ternyata amat jauh dari tanah. Ada di lantai apartemen entah di lantai keberapa.

Pandangannya bergeser pada sesuatu yang tergeletak apik pada meja yang terletak di samping jendela, secarik kertas putih dengan tulisan tangan yang penuh seni tergores di atasnya.

_Kuharap kau tidak menjerit ketika terbangun nanti._

_Tadi ruang kesehatan sedang tidak buka, makanya aku membawamu ke apartemenku. Tolong diingat aku juga tidak tahu rumahmu, bahkan namamu saja aku tidak tahu._

_Dan tolong jangan kabur dulu, apartemen ini jauh dari pusat kota. Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang kalau aku sudah kembali malam nanti._

_-Sebastian Michaelis-_

_p.s.: aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sampai pingsan begitu, tapi kabar baik, kata dokter kau baik-baik saja._

"..."

Jujur, mendadak ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakan. Perasaannya campur aduk antara malu, senang, namun juga khawatir. Malu, tidak perlu deskripsi yang lebih panjang lagi untuk menunjukkan betapa nistanya Ciel tadi siang, dan untung saja Sebastian sama sekali tidak menyadarinya hal absurd apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Senang, well, ia sedang berada di kamar seorang artis yang seluruh wanita sejagad pun memimpikannya untuk ada di posisi Ciel saat ini. Tidakkah hal itu hebat?

Ia menggerakkan kembali kakinya dan segera mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas, menyadari hal yang sepertinya sedang terjadi di luar sana.

Benar saja, berpuluh-puluh pesan dan panggilan yang tidak terjawab memenuhi layar ponselnya saat itu juga. Jemarinya segera bergerak aktif untuk membalas pesan itu sebelum orang tuanya memanggil polisi dan mencemarkan nama baik Sebastian Michaelis dalam kasus penculikan. Tentu saja ia hanya mengatakan ia ada di rumah teman, dan menyuruh kedua orang tuanya untuk tenang. Sementara pesan balasan untuk Alois—

—belum satu menit pesan balasan tersebut terkirim, dering ponselnya sudah berbunyi.

"CIEEEEEEEEL! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN BERSAMANYA?"

Tangannya menarik sejenak kembali ponselnya dari daun telinganya untuk menyelamatkan fungsi kerja indra pendengarannya itu.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia pergi ketika aku bangun." Ciel menjawab, datar.

"Siapa tahu dia melakukannya saat kau tidur loh."

"Idiot, tidak mungkin!" remaja itu menggerutu kesal, meskipun ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat pakaian seragamnya yang untungnya masih terpasang rapi.

Terdengar helaan nafas kekecewaan di ujung sana.

"Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini, Ciel!"

"Aku bukan kau!"

"AAAH. Ciel payah!"

"Ck."

Satu suara yang cukup keras tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Ciel, ia berdiri dan menggeser langkahnya pada pintu kamar dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Sebastian sudah pulang. Namun yang menganggu pemandangan matanya adalah ada seseorang yang ia lihat di pagar sekolah tadi, kenapa dia juga ada di sini? Segera saja ia menyembunyikan diri di balik pintu kamar, meskipun matanya masih anteng memerhatikan mereka.

"Ciel?"

Lidahnya mendadak terasa kaku untuk menanggapi Alois, ketika melihat Sebastian yang mendadak berubah agresif dan kembali menarik leher orang itu—

"Sebastian sudah pulang." Dua sisi bibirnya bergerak kecil, nada suaranya pelan sekali seperti melemas. "Dan aku melihat Sebastian sedang mencium laki-laki."

"APA?"

"Mungkin dia lupa aku ada di sini."

Ciel hanya menahan degup jantungnya yang mendadak terasa keras dan sialnya terasa sakit juga. Namun ia juga tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa menarik penglihatannya untuk menghindari pemandangan mengesalkan di hadapannya.

"Itu bagus dong, Ciel."

"Eh?"

"Ia suka laki-laki."

"..."

Adegan panas di hadapannya mendadak terhenti ketika Sebastian sudah mulai melemas dan perlahan orang itu membantu membawanya ke kamar. Segera saja otak Ciel bekerja dengan cepat, dengan gerakan kilat ia menyembunyikan barang-barang kecilnya dan termasuk dirinya sendiri ke dalam lemari sebelum dirinya tertangkap basah dan masalahnya akan menjadi rumit. Daun pintu lemarinya ia biarkan terbuka sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi—tapi ia akan menutup kembali pintunya jika orang itu berani melanjutkan hal yang terhenti tadi.

Tapi ternyata tidak, orang itu hanya menidurkan Sebastian dan mengelus lembut dahinya sebelum memberikan senyuman tipis.

Pemandangan yang cukup membuat Ciel mencelos, sebenarnya.

Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, orang itu pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sekaligus apartemen ini. Setelah memastikan keadaan cukup aman, ia keluar dari tempat persembunyian singkatnya. Berjalan beberapa langkah dan melihat garis tidur Sebastian yang—jujur saja, Ciel menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh saat ini meskipun kesempatan terbuka lebar—menyiratkan kelelahan, entah kelelahan fisik atau mental pun Ciel tidak tahu.

Namun ada satu aroma yang tercium dari tubuh Sebastian yang sepertinya Ciel ketahui .

"Ciel? Hoi, Ciel? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kukira ia mabuk, Alois. Dia sudah tertidur sekarang."

".. oh."

"Alois, tolong jemput aku. Sepertinya.. dia akan lupa mengantarkanku."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Rating oh rating =_=<p>

I just can't resist it that I secretly ship Sebastian X Grell, soowwwy *bows* Btw lagu solo Sebastian saya ngambil dari Tsuki no Ame atau Rain of The Moon yang dinyanyikan oleh Sebastian sendiri *plak* maksudnya seiyuu-nya Sebastian alias Daisuke Ono-ITU SUARANYA SEBASTIAN ADSAJKDSAKJDSKJDSA *toyor2 otak yang udah mikir macem**

**Kurousa Hime: **Sebernya itu prolog tapi lupa diedit, jadi emang pendek. Hehe. Maaf ya xDIya, makasih. Nanti pasti ikut pollingnya xP makasih banyak udah baca :)

**-vent: **Sebastian kira-kira 18 taun, anak kelas 3 SMA gitu. Hehe. Grell muncul tuh, saingan Ciel pula hahaha. Makasih banyak udah baca :)

**Keikoku Yuki: **Karakter Alois kalo di AU susah dibawa melow-melow, hehe. Pasti ujung2nya begini :D Iya saya memang cari aneh masukin Will ke boyband, biarin lah sekali-kali. Haha. Makasih banyak udah baca :)

**Kojima Michiyo**: Ehehe, sekali-kali mereka jadi boyband xP Iya, ceritanya ringan kok, semoga. Saya juga nggak tahu alurnya mau dibawa ke mana soalnya ini =_= Makasih banyak udah baca :)

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3 Intuition

**Because of Your Pheromone!**

**Chapter III : Intuition**

by killinheaven

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

**Warning: Shounen Ai | OOC | AU**

Rating: T—nyaris semi M /ngek

Pairing: Sebastian X Ciel | Claude X Alois

* * *

><p>Rambut pirang pucat milik remaja lima belas tahun itu berderai ringan dengan irama teratur seiring dengan hembusan angin yang berasal dari jendela mobilnya yang ia buka sepertiganya. Sesekali pandangan remaja itu menurun pada layar ponselnya yang sedang aktif menunjukkan beberapa tracklist lagu dan telapak kakinya menghentak pelan mengiringi tempo si irama lagu, menemani pemandangan malam yang ia nikmati dari balik kaca mobil ini. Alois Trancy agak santai untuk keluar malam ini, mengingat ia memang masih belum merasakan kantuk, maka ia mau-mau saja saat Ciel meminta tolong untuk menjemputnya di apartemen Sebastian. Ngomong-ngomong, ia keluar rumah dengan mobil begini tentu saja membawa supir, ia tidak mau berurusan lebih jauh dengan polisi karena belum mendapat izin mengemudi karena belum memenuhi umur yang legal meskipun ia sudah patut berbangga hati bahwa ia sudah mahir mengemudikan mobilnya.<p>

Sesekali remaja ini juga terkikik mendapat balasan pesan-pesan menggelikan dari Ciel yang sampai detik ini masih terhubung dengannya melalui ponsel. Ia senang sekali menggoda Ciel, entahlah, lucu saja. Terlebih pada momen ini, sudah beberapa kali Alois mengirim pesan yang mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak—misalnya mencium Sebastian saat tidur, tidak akan ada yang tahu kan? Padahal, kalau seandainya Alois saat ini sedang berada di posisi Ciel, sudah pasti Alois tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang lebih dari emas ini.

Trancy tunggal ini memang sekilas seperti tidak pernah mempunyai masalah dalam garis kehidupannya yang seakan selalu berjalan pada kelurusan, membentuk sifatnya yang terkesan santai dan selalu menikmati hidup serta senyumannya juga selalu terlihat riang. Padahal sebenarnya...

...

... tidak ada apa-apa sih, memang begitulah kenyataan hidup Alois Trancy.

"Ah, sepertinya di sini." Alois berujar pelan dan mobil pun terhenti sejentik jari kemudian, pandangannya mencocokkan nama jalan dan nama apartemennya di hadapannya ini dengan notes kecil di dalam ponselnya. "Sepertinya iya. Aku turun dulu ya. Tunggu sebentar."

Dalam satu gerakan Alois keluar dari mobilnya dan dalam hitungan singkan pun ia menutup kembali pintunya. Kepalanya menengadah dan bola mata biru jernihnya itu dengan teliti mengamati bangunan tinggi yang terpampang menjadi pemandangan epik di hadapannya, dan tanpa sadar satu senyuman berarti perlahan tersungging di wajah putihnya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otak anak ini, entah membayangkan hal _ngeres_ tentang Ciel di atas sana atau memang ia benar-benar sedang mengagumi kemegahan apartemen itu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

_**Buk**_

Remaja itu sedikit terkesiap, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menabrak ringan seseorang dari belakang. Tidak sadar sih, daritadi matanya menatap ke atas terus.

"Em, maaf—" namun, dalam waktu satu detik pun matanya menyipit seperti sedang memeriksa belakang orang ini dari atas sampai bawah, dan beberapa saat setelahnya barulah ia sadar nalurinya sebagai... uhuk, _fanboy_, mulai berjalan. "... CLAUDE!"

_See?_ Bahkan dari belakang pun saja Alois sudah tahu siapa orang ini.

Yang tadi baru saja terpanggil namanya pun menoleh singkat, memandang dengan kerutan dahi yang terkesan acuh. Alois menyadarinya, tentu. Namun ia tidak peduli, lagipula ia sudah tahu luar dalam sosok Claude Faustus itu bagaimana. Dari naluri saja sudah bisa ketahuan sih, yang namanya fans itu adalah sosok peramal idolanya yang paling hebat dari apapun juga.

"Alois Trancy. Juniormu, kelas sepuluh. Dan aku salah satu fans-mu, iya benar, yang kadang-kadang suka ikut bersorak-sorak di kerumunan untuk melihat kau saat pelajaran olahraga!"

Satu alis Claude sedikit menaik, heran.

"Tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu, senior Faustus. Aku sudah tahu dirimu lahir-batin kok." senyuman hangat dari Alois, dan nyaris diiringi dengan dua bola matanya yang tertutup saking ramahnya. Dan itu memang dari hati, untuk informasi.

"Ada urusan apa kau di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung dengan apa yang baru saja Alois katakan, baiklah. Tapi Alois bisa cukup bersabar.

"Aku mau menjemput temanku yang sekarang ada di kamar senior Michaelis. Tadi siang di sekolah dia pingsan dan karena ruang kesehatan tutup, senior Michaelis membawanya ke apartemen—"

Belum sempat seluruh kata-katanya habis untuk terlontar, orang yang ada di hadapannya ini mendadak membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan menjauhi. Karena bagi Claude, kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi satu alasan yang ia mengerti. Alois pun juga terlihat mengerti, dua sudut bibirnya tertarik dan tak bosannya mengulas senyuman. Baginya, bagaimanapun Claude adalah sosok yang amat menarik, untuknya tentu saja.

"Kau mau ke kamar senior Michaelis juga, senior Faustus? Boleh aku ikut?"

Awalnya Alois kira ia hanya mendapat tanggapan kosong, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia spontan dua sudut bibirnya membentuk garis lengkung senyuman lebar ketika Claude menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap singkat dengan pandangan datarnya yang menurut Alois itu adalah satu bahasa nonverbal khas Claude Faustus untuk membolehkannya berjalan bersama. Segera saja tubuh kecilnya itu bergerak mengikuti Claude yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam lift. Beribu-ribu terima kasih akan Alois sampaikan pada Ciel nanti karena akhirnya ia bisa bertatap muka dan bicara dengan Claude, sumpah, ia janji.

"Ini sudah nyaris jam sepuluh malam, untuk apa senior ke sini?"

_Krik_.

Hening.

Bola mata Alois berpendar dan berhenti pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sedang tergenggam di tangan Claude, sejentik jari kemudian ia pun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sepertinya akan ada diskusi kecil tentang musik, kumpulan lembaran-lembaran itu banyak terlihat tangga nada yang sama sekali tidak Alois mengerti maksudnya. Tapi bukannya Sebastian sekarang sedang tidur ya? Malah katanya Ciel, Sebastian sedang mabuk.

"Senior, akan ada lagu baru kah? Bukannya dua bulan lalu baru merilis single lagi? Kenapa tidak album dulu saja, ada beberapa lagu yang harus dimasukkan, senior! Aku mend—"

Decakan dari Claude, kecil, namun cukup untuk membungkam mulut Alois. Ya, pantas saja sih kalau seniornya itu merasa kesal. Alois bukan siapa-siapa, bahkan mereka baru saja bertemu, tapi Alois sudah bicara panjang lebar sok kenal meskipun memang itu sudah bawaan watak.

Lift terbuka, Alois pun masih tetap mengekori Claude karena ia sendiri pun masih belum tahu spesifiknya di mana kamar Sebastian itu. Beberapa derap langkah kemudian, Alois berhenti bergerak mengikuti Claude yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapan satu pintu dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Dan kali ini Alois hanya mengangkat alisnya heran, pemilik kamar ini kan sedang tidur.

"Senior Faustus, bukannya senior Michaelis sedang mabuk ya—eh.."

Claude sendiri yang mendengarnya bahkan baru ingat, namun satu hal yang membuat dahinya mengerut dan melemparkan tatapan heran pada Alois adalah bagaimana juniornya ini bisa tahu?

Seolah bisa membaca apa lekuk garis wajah Claude saat ini, Alois hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, "Temanku.. kata temanku yang ada di dalam.."

Pintu mendadak terbuka, bunyi deritannya sedikit mengagetkan dua makhluk yang sedang berinteraksi tipis ini. Namun yang menyembul keluar ternyata adalah seorang bocah berlabelkan Ciel Phantomhive, guratan wajahnya sedikit merasa agak heran kenapa Claude bisa ada di sini—dan yang terpenting, bersama Alois? Bayangkan, tiba-tiba Alois dan Claude yang ada di hadapannya adalah hal yang cukup aneh, mereka terlihat seperti dua pasangan yang sedang berkunjung. Tapi, dari mata Claude, ia jauh lebih aneh melihat satu junior ciliknya yang mendadak sudah ada di dalam apartemen Sebastian. Sungguh seperti sedang mengunjui kamar apartemen dari suami dan istri, meskipun ia sudah tahu alasan apa yang menyebabkan juniornya ini ada di sini.

"Ci.. Ciel Phantomhive." Dan yang Ciel bisa lakukan hanya ini, memperkenalkan diri. "Senior Michaelis.. sedang tidur."

"Ya. Aku lupa itu." Claude mendesah pelan, berjalan beberapa langkah dan menaruh lembaran-lembaran partitur itu di atas meja sebelum ia kembali berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku akan pulang lagi sekarang."

Alois dan Ciel hanya masih bisa menatap.

"Mau ikut?" akhirnya, satu keramahan dari Claude, akhirnya.

Kepala Alois menggeleng, membuat rambut pirangnya itu berkibas ringan. "Tidak usah, aku bawa mobil, senior. Tapi terima kasih sekali ya!"

Satu tatapan kembali sebelum Ciel bergerak mundur dan Claude menutup pintu apartemen Sebastian. Claude sendiri pun sudah mulai bergerak menjauh dan menaiki lift, sementara Alois dan Ciel hanya menatap punggung dari laki-laki menawan itu.

"Senior! Aku tidak peduli apakah kau mau tersenyum atau tidak, aku tetap menyukaimu!"

Ciel yang mendengar teriakan heboh dari Alois itu tadi hanya bisa berjengit dan menatap Alois dengan nanar, nyaris tidak percaya. Namun orang yang dikhawatirkan Ciel hanya senyum-senyum saja, bahkan saat Claude sudah berbalik dan menyempatkan beberapa detik untuk menatap remaja pirang itu, Alois masih tersenyum.

"Kau agresif, Alois!" Ciel setengah menjerit tertahan ketika sosok seniornya itu sudah menghilang dibawa kembali oleh lift, "Nanti senior Faustus bisa—"

"Untuk apa berpura-pura menahan perasaan, Ciel? Aku bukan orang yang munafik kok."

Ciel hanya menatap geram, temannya ini sedang menyindirnya kah?

"Bukan menyindirmu, Ciel. Itu kan watakmu. Kalau aku yang memang selalu blak-blakan begini rasanya aneh kalau tidak agresif. Iya, kan?" Alois nyengir, menepuk pundak kecil temannya itu. "Untuk menyukai seseorang jangan pernah merubah diri menjadi orang lain~"

Dua sisi bibir Ciel hanya bisa terkatup, sirkuit otaknya tidak bisa lagi berputar dengan baik sehingga ia tidak menemukan kalimat balasan yang pantas.

"Sudah ah, ayo pulang."

~000~

Suatu kelas yang dalam keadaan suasana ribut dikarenakan jam masih menunjukkan jam istirahat mendadak makin bertambah luar biasa ribut dan memekakkan telinga dikarenakan kehadiran seseorang dengan rambut hitamnya serta iris mata merah namun menenangkan—singkatnya, kedatangan Sebastian Michaelis ke dalam salam satu kelas dengan tingkat sepuluh sungguh membuat ribut seisi kelas, teriakan-teriakan spontan membahana. Namun dua eksistensi yang sedang terduduk hadap-hadapan dengan satu _earphone_ yang mereka bagi berdua, hanya bisa tercengang dan selama beberapa detik tubuh mereka mendadak membeku di tempat. Apalagi tepat ketika Sebastian berhenti di depan meja mereka, nyaris mata mereka keluar dari tempatnya saking kagetnya.

"Senior Michaelis!" satu dari remaja itu, Alois Trancy, nyengir lebar. "Ciel menunggumu daritadi!"

Tatapan mematikan dari Ciel sontak saja langsung menusuk temannya yang masih cengar-cengir dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu. Siapa yang sedang menunggu Sebastian coba? Namun Sebastian memang ramah, jadi seniornya itu hanya balas tersenyum dan tidak ambil pusing.

Namun akhirnya Ciel memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing akan kelakuan Alois, "Ada apa kau ke sini, senior?"

"Maafkan aku, tadi malam. Aku lupa. Seharusnya aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan tadi malam, kan? Bahwa aku pulang dengan temanku ini." Ciel menjawab pelan—sebenarnya menahan malu—sembari mengedik ke arah remaja pirang di sampingnya ini. "Tidak apa-apa, senior Michaelis."

Sebastian hanya tersenyum canggung, mendadak suasana jadi semakin aneh. "Phantomhive, bisa ikut sebentar denganku?"

Mati.

Alois yang dengan _bego_-nya pun malah masih senyum-senyum dengan lebar seperti anak idiot, lupa bahwa Ciel kemarin mimisan dan parahnya sampai pingsan hanya karena Sebastian. Dan sekarang, Ciel juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena Sebastian sudah pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa mendengarkan jawaban juniornya itu. Mau tidak mau Ciel mengikuti langkah-langkah panjang seniornya itu, tidak lucu juga nanti kalau Sebastian menoleh tahu-tahu tidak ada orang.

Tidak menunggu jarum detik jam untuk berputar banyak ke kiri bagi mereka untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka ada di taman sekolah yang tidak terlalu sepi dan tidak terlalu ramai, sengaja Sebastian memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai karena seperti yang ia tahu banyak fans wanita ababil yang bertebaran di mana-mana, namun ia juga tidak mau memilih tempat yang sepi karena ia tidak mau disangka akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadap adik kelasnya ini. Sementara Ciel tidak peduli mau dibawa ke mana, ia masih sibuk menahan diri dan sekuat tenaga mencegah hal kemarin terulang kembali.

"Phantomhive." Sebastian berujar, telapak tangannya menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya secara nonverbal menyuruh adik kelasnya ini untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Err, Ciel saja, senior." Ragu-ragu, namun perlahan Ciel akhirnya menempatkan dirinya di samping seniornya itu.

Sebastian mengulas senyum yang sadar atau tidak membuat wajah sempurnanya bertambah nilai plus, "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Sebastian."

Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis, malu, terlalu bingung untuk menjawab.

"Ciel, aku hanya ingin tahu.. tadi malam ketika aku pulang..."

Spontan, wajah remaja itu langsung mengeras. "Dengan laki-laki serba merah itu, Sebastian?"

"_Damn_."

"Aku tahu kau mabuk waktu itu, kok. Dan aku akan membungkam mulut, tidak akan kuceritakan pada siapa-siapa." Untuk pertama kali akhirnya Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian dan tersenyum, manis. Dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang bersatu dan menelusuri garis lengkung bibirnya seperti menutup kunci restleting. "Tapi tadi malam itu kau seperti benar-benar menikmatinya. Hehe." Tawa garing, sejujurnya, padahal Ciel nyaris ingin membakar apartemen itu saking shock dan marahnya ketika melihat pemandangan yang tadi malam itu.

Sebastian berdecak, "Aku menyesal kau harus melihatnya. Itu buruk sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Hening.

Suasana mendadak kembali menjadi canggung.

"Tapi..." Ciel pun perlahan kembali bersuara, mengingat daritadi ada yang mengganjal di otaknya. ".. siapa sih orang itu? Pacarmu?"

Sebastian sontak tertawa, membuat dua alis spontan Ciel menyatu dalam kebingungan. "Dia temanku sejak kecil, Ciel. Grell Sutcliff namanya, manager kami juga. Mungkin dia memang agak aneh kalau kau melihatnya, entah sejak kapan ia jadi seperti itu, tapi ia sebenarnya sangat baik."

Ciel hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar kalimat-kalimat Sebastian yang mengalir melalui genda telinganya, "Kelihatannya dia menyayangimu loh, Sebastian." Tak ayal pun bayangan Grell tadi malam yang tersenyum tulus pun mendadak terefleksikan kembali di otak Ciel. Sebenarnya kalau orang yang namanya Grell Sutcliff itu tidak berkelakuan dan berpenampilan aneh-aneh sebenarnya akan menjadi seorang laki-laki yang tampan, Ciel mengakuinya dengan berat hati.

"Kami teman, tentu saja."

"Tapi serius, tadi malam dia—"

"Sudahlah, Ciel. Kau lama-lama terdengar seperti cemburu."

Sungguh tepat mengenai sasaran.

Namun Ciel hanya kembali bungkam, takut-takut salah mengeluarkan kalimat lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sebastian." Ciel kembali bersuara, satu senyuman melengkung di wajah mungilnya, "Alois itu, sangat menyukai Claude. Kau tidak lihat tingkahnya tadi malam sih."

Sebastian menolehkan kepalanya, garis wajahnya mendadak terasa tidak begitu nyaman, "Claude?"

"Aku tahu apa yang di pikiranmu, Sebastian. Kau takut Alois akan sakit hati, kan? Tapi Alois sudah tahu betul sifat Claude, aku yakin apapun yang Claude lakukan, Alois tidak akan peduli dan tetap akan menyukainya." Ciel tertawa kecil tanpa sadar, "Aku selama ini merasa sifat dia selalu seenaknya dan terlalu kekanakan, tapi sebenarnya dia jauh lebih dewasa dariku. Dia jujur, tidak pernah tertutup. Dan konyolnya aku merasa bangga mengetahui dia tidak akan pernah berhenti menyukai Claude apapun yang terjadi."

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu pun akhirnya mengulas senyum hangat ditambah dengan mata sayu-nya, tanpa sadar ia hanya menikmati dan menyukai bagaimana gerak-gerik juniornya ini dalam mengekspresikan ceritanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa temanmu itu mempunyai penggemar yang sangat hebat, Sebastian." Ciel kembali berujar, "Claude beruntung."

Sebastian menepuk pelan kepala Ciel dengan masih tidak melepas lengkungan senyumnya, membuat Ciel hanya bisa terperangah dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu pasti kenapa seniornya itu menyentuh rambut lurus kelabunya dan ia juga tidak mau tahu. Yang pasti, ia bersyukur karena yang ia rasakan saat ini bukan kinerja jantungnya yang melebihi cara kerja maksimal sehingga mau pecah, tapi ia senang karena kali ini ia bisa merasakan hal yang lebih condong pada rasa yang disebut dengan kenyamanan.

Dan mereka masih tetep statis di sana masih dengan posisi mereka, tidak bergeming sampai akhirnya dentang bel yang membangunkan mereka untuk kembali pada realita.

~000~

Dua tangannya bersedekap lengkap dengan dua kakinya yang bergerak-gerak karena tidak menapak tanah, Alois pun masih tidak bosan-bosannya menggunakan iris biru cerahnya itu untuk menonton pemandangan di hadapannya itu, sesekali menyunggingkan cengiran puas dan penuh akan kebahagiaan sampai akhirnya suara-suara gumaman tawa kecil pun terdengar. Sebastian dan Ciel ternyata sangat manis sekali kalau sedang berdua seperti itu, sungguh. Entahlah, kalau boleh jujur dari awal melihat mereka saja Alois sudah mulai mengira bahwa mereka sedari dulu memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Lihat lah _chemistry_ mereka yang sangat menonjol, pokoknya Alois suka. Dan bel yang mendadak berdentang itu pun menyebabkan satu decakan sebal terlontar dari Alois, dengan ogah-ogahan ia pun bangkit berdiri dan berniat untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Dan satu senyuman lebar pun terukir secara spontan pada pahatan wajah pucat sempurnanya ketika Alois melihat sosok yang baginya tidak akan pernah pudar pesonanya itu.

"Siang, senior Faustus."

Hanya mendapat balasan dengan satu tatapan yang biasa dari Claude saja Alois sudah puas, dan Alois sama sekali tidak pernah berharap lebih.

Tidak pernah.

~000~

Malam hari itu si Phantomhive muda ini hanya terkurung bebas di dalam kediaman rumahnya. Orang tuanya sedang pergi untuk mengurus urusan yang sama sekali Ciel tidak mau tahu, dan Ciel juga tidak pernah ambil pusing akan hal itu. Dan aktivitasnya malam ini juga hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang sudah selesai dengan cepat, ia kembali menelepon Alois untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh sembari memutar lagu-lagu favorite-nya—tentu saja lagu-lagu milik dua seniornya di sekolah itu, apa lagi?

Kadar kenistaan mereka untuk menjadi fans Kill In Heaven sedikit berkurang, mengingat mereka juga tidak terlalu asing lagi dengan orang-orangnya. Paling-paling hanya ada kekaguman dalam diam atau paling parah kalau meu berteriak _flailing_ juga dalam hati, tidak ada kenistaan lagi. Menguntungkan bagi Ciel, tentu saja.

Remaja itu masih tertawa-tawa kecil dengan ponsel yang menempel di daun telinganya, mengobrol dengan Alois memang tidak pernah mengenal kata bosan.

"Ciel, tahu tidak? Aku merasa kau sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini, setelah kau dengan lancar bisa berteman dengan senior Michaelis dua minggu yang lalu." Alois berujar dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar seolah remaja pirang itu sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Eh?"

"Iya, Ciel. Kau menjadi sedikit kalem dan tidak pernah bermuka masam lagi. Kau menjadi anak maniiiis. Hehe."

Remaja itu yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah cermin pun bergerak sedikit untuk menampilkan refleksi bayangan dirinya. "Kenapa kau tertawa, Alois?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini kok!"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa jika kita menyukai seseorang, jangan merubah dirimu menjadi orang lain."

Alois terdiam sebentar, seulas senyum yang tidak pernah Ciel lihat pun tercelat di garis wajah remaja pirang itu. "Kalau yang kulihat, kau bukan merubah dirimu menjadi orang lain. Aku malah merasa kau kembali menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya, menjadi anak yang baik dan manis. Cemoohan-cemoohanmu dan kata-kata menyebalkan yang seringkali terlontar dari mulutmu itu hanyalah ketidakseimbangan fase remaja menurutku, Ciel."

Remaja berambut kelabu itu hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya, tanda sedikit kebingungan akan kenyataan. Bukan Ciel tidak mengerti apa maksud temannya satu itu, tapi tidak mengerti akan Alois yang benar-benar seperti seorang konsultan.

"Begitu ya.."

Ia menggumam pelan sembari menciptakan langkah-langkah kecilnya mendekat pada dapur, beberapa detik kemudian satu tangannya bergerak membuka kulkas dan spontan satu alisnya menaik ketika menyadari satu minuman yang ia incar ternyata sudah habis daritadi pagi... ia lupa beli.

"Eh, Alois, nanti aku sambung lagi ya. Aku mau pergi sebentar beli sesuatu."

Di ujung telepon sana malah membalas dengan tawaan dengan volume yang cukup kecil namun nadanya aneh, "Mau beli susu ya, Ciel? Biar cepat tinggi~"

Ergh. Alois ini kenapa selalu tahu sih. "Memang kenapa, hah? Kupalu besok kau biar tahu rasanya jadi anak pendek. Sudah ah. Dah."

Bahkan gaungan tawa Alois serasa masih menempel di gendang telinganya meskipun ia sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya, sialan. Ciel melempar kecil si ponsel ke dalam saku celananya sebelum membuka kenop pintu dan keluar dari rumah, mengunci pintu dengan baik sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Remaja itu berjalan dengan derap langkah pelan, santai sekaligus menikmati angin malam yang jarang-jarang ia rasakan untuk menyentuh kulih putih pucatnya. Ia biasa malas untuk keluar malam, meskipun sebenarnya kalau dipaksakan juga pasti sangat nikmat udaranya.

Beberapa derap langkah yang ia lakukan, matanya menyipit ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang amat sangat ia kenali sedang terduduk dengan dua tangannya yang menahan beban tubuhnya ke belakang, pandangannya terlihat sayu dan guratan wajahnya seperti sedang tanpa tujuan. Sebastian, sungguh kebetulan yang cukup membuat hatinya bekerja lebih aktif dari biasanya. Lokasi di sekitar rumah Ciel memang dekat dengan taman di pusat London, tempat favorite masyarakat sekitar. Namun entah kenapa malam ini terlihat sedikit sepi sampai ia bisa melihat sosok Sebastian di luasnya taman kota itu. Ciel kembali menatap singkat seniornya itu dengan pandangan yang bearti sebelum ia akhirnya memasuki minimarket, memenuhi tujuannya semula.

.

.

.

"Baik-baik saja, Claude." Sebastian menjawab pelan, mekipun tampangnya pemuda ini sedang diam, namun ia sedang terhubung dengan temannya di ujung telepon sana. _Earphone_ yang tersembunyi di balik rambut hitam depannya yang dibiarkannya menjuntai, dan juga tersembunyi oleh jaket hitamnya. "Yeah, sudah kucoba mainkan sedikit-sedikit lagumu itu kemarin, aku pribadi menyukainya namun aku juga punya usul di beberapa bagian. Besok saja kita bicarakan lagi dengan yang lain."

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang tidak di apartemen?"

"Hm. Tidak."

Jeda.

"Sebastian. Aku hanya merasa tidak peduli berapa banyak orang di sekitarmu, kau selalu merasa... kesepian."

Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli kemudian, "Peduli apa juga kau, Claude?" dan yang ditanya tidak menjawab dalam waktu selanjutnya, hal itu hanya membuat Sebastian kembali tertawa kecil. "Lebih baik kau pedulikan saja junior kita si Trancy yang manis itu, sepertinya dia satu-satunya orang yang memerhatikanmu dengan tulus."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Michaelis." Nada menyeramkan yang mendadak terdengar dari Claude, cukup membuat Sebastian tahu bahwa emosi kawannya satu itu sedang menaik.

Jeda yang sama kembali terulang, Claude yang biasanya mengalah jika terjadi jeda seperti ini pun kali ini tetap tidak mengeluarkan sepatah suara pun. Membuat Sebastian akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum membuka dua sisi bibirnya untuk bersuara.

"Kau benar, Claude. Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang di sekitarku, aku selalu merasa tetap sendiri."

Derap langkah kecil mendadak mengalir gesit ke dalam telinga Sebastian, membuat kepalanya menoleh pada si sumber suara. Iris mata merahnya terlihat mengiringi pupilnya yang sedikit membesar ketika melihat seseorang yang familiar dengannya itu. Seseorang yang tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa bisa bertemu dengannya di tempat ini.

Ciel Phantomhive mengangkat tangannya beberapa derajat sebagai gerakan penyapa mengiringi senyumannya yang tanpa gigi.

"Claude, kusambung nanti."

Sebastian balas tersenyum pada remaja itu ketika jemarinya memutus sambungan. Sesaat pemuda itu sempat terpaku melihat remaja itu pertama kali dengan pakaian nonformalnya yang hanya mengenakan shirt putih simple dengan jeans yang cukup _fashionable_. Ditambah lagi dengan iris biru pekatnya dan rambut kelabunya itu sangat cocok untuk dipadukan dengan cahaya bulan yang sedikit mengenai sosok mungil tersebut, membuat Ciel menjadi jauh lebih cantik dari yang pernah Sebastian lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sering ke sini, Sebastian. Rumahku dekat dari sini." Ciel menunjuk salah satu bangunan rumah luas sederhana tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. "Kau mau?" dan kali ini Ciel menyuguhkan satu kaleng softdrink ringan pada seniornya itu.

Sebastian menerima kaleng tersebut dengan gumaman terima kasih kecil dan menawari remaja itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Ciel menyeruput susu coklatnya melewati sedotan yang akhirnya berhasil ia beli tadi sembari mengambil tempat duduk yang Sebastian tawarkan sebelumnya.

"Sebastian, tadi aku dengar. Maaf ya."

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang besar."

Ciel sedikit bermain menggigit sedotannya sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara pelan, "Sayang ya. Padahal banyak sekali orang yang peduli padamu, fans-mu banyak. Tapi untuk selalu tetap merasa kesepian itu sesuatu yang buruk. Aku sendiri juga tidak suka kesepian."

"Fans terkadang hanya menyukai output, Ciel. Mereka tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya—"

"Tidak semua. Aku fans-mu kok." Dan entah kenapa Ciel mulai nekat membongkar aibnya yang selama ini sengaja tidak ia ceritakan semenjak perkenalan resminya dengan Sebastian. Ia mengamit ponselnya dan memperlihatkan Sebastian puluhan tracklist yang ternyata adalah lagu-lagu dari grup seniornya satu ini, dan spontan saja membuat Sebastian sedikit terperangah. "Aku... menyukai apapun dari dirimu. Apapun. Bukan hanya output. Alois juga fans Claude, dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap Alois pada Claude, kan? Tidak semua fans itu brutal kok."

Sebastian hanya bisa menanggapi kalimat-kalimat juniornya itu dengan satu tatapan berarti, yang entah bagaimana caranya tidak bisa ia lontarkan dengan satu kalimat.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu, dan mengapa kau memilih tinggal di apartemen. Alois yang mengulik—kau tahu sendiri dia itu kalau sudah suka pasti bakat _stalker_-nya itu muncul."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Masalah klasik, Ciel. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Hm. Ya sudah."

Tidak ada yang perlu mengetahuinya, sudah cukup dengan terbongkarnya kenyataan bahwa ia selalu tidak pernah merasa ada kehadiran seseorang teman. Sudah cukup kenyataan yang terbongkar bahwa ia memang selalu merasa sendiri. Hah. Ini semua hanya karena kenyataan mengesalkan untuknya semenjak ia ditinggal oleh ibunya dan si ayah yang lalu setiap harinya bersikap seolah Sebastian hanyalah manusia yang tidak terlihat. Menjengkelkan, bukan? Tidak ada yang peduli padanya sewaktu itu. Dan hanya karena hal mengesalkan itu, ia jadi merasa selalu sendiri hingga sekarang. Meskipun jujur saja bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa terganggu akan perasaan itu, namun tetap saja ada kalanya ia sedikit merasa jengah akan kesendirian dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan pada malam ini.

Dan jujur saja, ini bukan masalah yang begitu besar.

"Kau selalu merasa sendiri, tapi kadang perasaan tidak selamanya benar, kadangkali itu hanya satu emosi yang tidak stabil." Ciel berkomentar pelan, entah sejak kapan ia jadi ketularan Alois begini.

Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyangka juniornya akan menghiburnya seperti ini, "Ya. Terima kasih, Ciel."

Ciel hanya mengangkat bahu dan alisnya, mengulas senyum tipis sebelum menenggelamkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Entahlah, ia merasa hanya sedikit malu saja setelah menyadari bahwa ia ternyata lumayan banyak bicara kali ini dan parahnya terdengar sok tua.

Suasana masih terasa seperti tidak bersuara bagi mereka, detik jarum jam yang terus berputar dan mengiringi si bulan yang sudah memasuki setengah masa kerjanya. Ciel kemudian sedikit terkesiap, merasakan jemari lembut itu kembali berada di atas kepalanya seperti apa yang dilakukan seniornya itu tadi siang, bedanya jemari itu sekarang bermain-main dengan helaian rambut halus kelabunya. Dan ketika ia menoleh, serta merta wajah Ciel merah padam ketika ia baru melihat dan menyadari bahwa ternyata sedaritadi Sebastian juga sedang memerhatikannya, entah memerhatikan Ciel bagian mana yang pasti ia hanya bisa terdiam membatu.

Sungguh, pemuda ini luar biasa tampan. Sangat. Ciel tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain memertemukan sepasang kelereng safir langitnya dengan sepasang kelereng rubi merah delima tersebut, seolah terbius begitu saja tanpa ampun. Jemari Sebastian dirasanya berpindah posisi pada belakang kepalanya, perlahan dengan halus mendorong kepalanya ke depan sampai ia merasakan satu ciuman lembut dari pemuda itu mendarat di dahinya. Kedua bola matanya ia putuskan untuk tertutup, merasakan dinginnya bibir pemuda itu yang masih bertahan di sana beberapa lama.

"Sebastian.." hela nafas remaja itu merebak di tengkuk si pemuda, pemilihan waktu yang salah, hal ini hanya akan membuat Sebastian semakin intens dengan hangatnya nafas Ciel yang masih terasa panas di lehernya.

Bibir itu kemudian perlahan berpindah pada pelipis Ciel, mengecupnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali bergeser pada bibir mungil Ciel dan menyapunya dengan lembut di sana dalam beberapa saat. Ciel sendiri, tidak kuasa untuk menahan dan perlahan mulai membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah lembutnya. Lengan Ciel yang pendek dan masih diam hanya bisa melingkari pinggang Sebastian, membuat badan mereka mendekat dan nyaris menjadi satu.

Merasa apa yang dilakukannya sudah nyaris kelewat batas, Sebastian akhirnya melepaskannya beberapa saat kemudian, dan kembali mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam.

Kemudian dua senyuman hangat pun terulas mengikuti naluri yang entah darimana datangnya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>K-k-kenapa jadi mepet-mepet ke rating M begini, ya ampun, maaf T-T Iya saya otak mesum ya jadi nggak tahan dan... aaargh, beginilah *cakar2 rambut*<p>

Btw meskipun bawa2 boyband, ini bukan fanfic komedi ya DX

**chiko-silver lady: **salam kenal juga! :D Saya juga author baru namun reader baru di sini ._. Ehehe, hal yang tak terduga? xD Bisa aja. Makasih banyak udah baca ya :D

**Earl Yumi Trancy: **aduh, makasih banyak, sayangku *peluk* tapi ada typo-nya kok, nggak serapi dan sebegitu apa yang anda katakan ._. Tapi makasih banyak udah baca ya:D

**ariefyana Fuji Lestari: **ahahah, ciel-nya nistaiin dikit lah, sebastian kan terlalu hot. Hehe. Eh, boleeh, makasih banyaaaak :D Dan makasih lagi udah baca :D

**Keikoku Yuki: **Gahaha, saia masih eternally ship SebaCiel kok xDDD Alois dan Ciel emang aw kalo dijadiin sahabatan, hehe. Makasih banyaaaak udah mampir, Yuki-chan :D

**Kojiyama Michiyo: ** kaing~ kaing~ SebasGrell gila-gilaan berarti yang ini yang baru di-update apa namanya ya ._. Iya OOC, kan udah ada warning itu ehehehe. Claude sama Will belum dibikin senyum, belum bisa, masih aneh saya-nya :( biarlah jadi bahan tawaan aja karena muka mereka yang flat tanpa henti itu DX makasih banyak udah baca :D

Minta review boleh nggak? DX


	4. Chapter 4 I Love You Without Any Reason

**Because of Your Pheromone!**

**Chapter IV: I love You Without Any Reason**

by killinheaven

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

**Warning: Shounen Ai | OOC | AU**

Rating: T

Pairing: Sebastian X Ciel | Claude X Alois

* * *

><p>Kibasan gorden itu menyentuh sedikit permukaan kulit putih lengannya, sinar matahari yang mendapat celah dari sekelebatan gorden yang tergeser sedikit itu pun menyinari kelopak mata yang sedang terkatup rapat itu dan spontan membuat suatu erangan tertahan terdengar. Ciel Phantomhive menggerakkan lengan kirinya untuk menutupi sepasang kelopak mata miliknya, seolah sinar matahari tersebut bisa membuat sepasang kristal biru pekat yang sedang terlindungi oleh si kelopak mata bisa hancur seketika. Remaja mungil itu kemudian menggeliat pelan di atas tempat tidurnya, meregangkan sendi-sendinya sembari menguap pelan sebelum akhirnya dengan perlahan sepasang bola matanya kembali terlihat dan berkedip untuk beberapa saat.<p>

Sebentar.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi malam itu mimpi atau bukan?

"..."

Rasa-rasanya kamar ini familiar, tapi... tunggu-tunggu, tadi malam entah setan macam apa yang merasuki mereka berdua sampai-sampai Sebastian melakukan aksinya dan Ciel membalas dan.. kemudian? Eh? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengorek lebih jauh ingatannya? Dan kenapa... lagi-lagi Ciel mendadak sudah ada di kamar Sebastian ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, eh? Ingatannya memudar namun isi otaknya tahu-tahu sudah melanglang buana entah ke mana.

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAN!"

_**BUK**_

Ciel mengerjap seketika, kepalanya spontan memutar mencari sumber suara.

"Ergh.."

Satu suara berat yang baru saja setengah mengerang, membuat Ciel baru menyadari bahwa ia baru saja membuat Sebastian Michaelis tersentak-terjatuh dari tidur damainya di atas sofa yang ternyata tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. Wajahnya tentu saja memerah, remaja itu sontak merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam diam. Merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa tenang dalam siatuasi, merutuki dirinya yang entah kenapa pikirannya selalu condong ke ranjang jika memikirkan Sebastian. Salah sendiri, siapa yang punya muka mesum coba? Tapi salahnya juga sih sudah berpikir macam-macam, bajunya juga masih utuh dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pakaiannya pernah lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Apa, Ciel?" pemuda itu akhirnya bangkit dari lantai, satu tangannya mengusap dagunya yang sedikit terbentur.

Lidah remaja itu mendadak kelu, "Tadi malam.. apa yang.."

"Oh." Satu lengkungan senyum mencurigakan spontan terulas di wajah pemuda itu, dan tanpa sadar membuat punggung Ciel mengejang karena pikiran-pikiran liarnya kembali menerjang otak sialnya. "Memangnya kau tidak ingat?"

"Heh?"

Senyum mesum dari Sebastian. _Dang it._

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Ciel?" Sebastian malah balik mengetes, iseng. Kurang ajar memang seniornya yang satu ini.

Remaja itu menghela nafas gusar, wajahnya berubah masam dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah melempar kuat-kuat satu bantal pada wajah Sebastian. "Memangnya kau anggap aku sedang memikirkan apa dengan melihat mukamu yang mesum seperti itu, hah?"

"Ehm." Sebastian malah semakin melebarkan senyum tipisnya, "Baiklah. Tadi malam simpel sekali, kau tiba-tiba tertidur—ehm, dibahuku. Dan aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang karena sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumahmu, orang tuamu belum pulang mungkin? Dan yah, kubawa kau ke sini."

Ciel terdiam. Ia lupa bahwa orang tuanya ada kemungkinan besar memang tidak pulang malam kemarin, sementara hari ini memang sedang libur maka mereka bisa santai sejenak.

"Tapi.." Sebastian kembali bersuara, dan mendadak punggung Ciel sedikit mengejang. ".. ketika kau di kamar ini, kita sempat hampir.. well.."

Remaja itu dalam sekejap sontak langsung berkeringat dingin, alhasil ia hanya bisa menghasilkan tawa gugup, ".. well?"

"Well, kau terbangun sebentar. Menarik kemejaku dan.."

Mati sudah. Ciel memang lupa bahwa ia suka macam-macam jika sudah dalam keadaan setengah sadar begitu. Gah.

"Kita berciuman lagi. Benar?" Ciel menanggapi pelan, malu. "Atau kita nyaris melakukannya, Sebastian?"

"Ya, hampir."

Oke.

Gali kubur untuk Ciel Phantomhive detik ini juga.

Remaja itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, merasa luar biasa malu dan tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. Padahal Sebastian sendiri merasa tidak ada yang aneh, dan ia sendiri merasa heran kenapa kepala mungil itu tertunduk malu. Menyesalkah? Menyesalkah pernah melakukan hal ini padanya?

"Ciel." Pemuda itu bergerak mendekat, mengambil posisi di atas ranjang dan berhadapan dengan remaja itu. Satu tangannya bergerak maju, menyentuh dagu Ciel dan mengangkatnya perlahan. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Satu sunggingan senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah putih mungil itu kemudian. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa... senang. "

Pemuda itu balas tersenyum hangat sebagai balasannya, ia kemudian menarik tubuh kecil remaja itu ke dalam dekapan eratnya, dua lengannya melingkari bahu remaja tersebut dan jemari kanannya bergerak untuk mengusap perlahan rambut lurus kelabunya. Ciel tersenyum tipis, membiarkan kepalanya tenggelam pada kehangatan bahu Sebastan, lengannya balas bergerak untuk mendekap tubuh hangat seniornya itu. Suasana mereka biarkan untuk tetap statis sebelum akhirnya Ciel kembali membuka dua sisi bibirnya untuk melontarkan satu pertanyaan.

"Dari mulai apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam sampai saat ini... apa kau menyukaiku, Sebastian?"

Sebastian tertawa tipis, didekatinya bibir tipisnya itu pada telinga Ciel, kemudian ia berbisik perlahan. "_Action speaks louder than words_. Claude mengajarkannya padaku. Apa aku perlu mengucapkannya?"

Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir Ciel kemudian, "Tapi tidakkah kau merasa ini terlalu cepat, Sebastian? Kita baru mengenal—"

Ucapan remaja itu terhenti dengan satu sentuhan lembut dari bibir Sebastian yang mendarat singkat di bibirnya.

"Apa kau merasa itu menjadi suatu masalah?" Sebastian tersenyum lembut, satu tangannya masih mengusap rambut remaja itu dengan halus.

Ciel masih mempertahankan senyumannya, kemudian kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat. Lalu ditatapnya dalam-dalam kedua iris indah kemerahan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, "Jadi, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa sekarang aku sudah menjadi milikmu?"

Satu bisikan bernada rendah itu kemudian memecah keheningan yang tercipta selama beberapa detik, "Ya.."

Melayang, mungkin memang itulah yang sedang remaja itu rasakan saat ini. Tidak berlebihan, namun ia merasa luar biasa senang untuk bisa meraih apa yang ia mau dapat waktu secepat ini, sedikit mengejutkan dan.. entahlah, ia hanya bisa tersenyum untuk saat ini. Tanpa halangan sedikitpun dan segalanya berjalan dengan lancar, membahagiakan. Apa lagi yang kurang? Sementara Sebastian sendiri pun juga sedikitpun tidak merasakan hal yang aneh, segalanya ia lakukan dengan intuisi yang berjalan dan menganggap apa yang dilakukannya ini hal yang juga tidak salah. Ia hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekat Ciel, ia menyukai apapun tentang juniornya ini, perilaku dan segalanya. Ia tidak perlu alasan macam-macam untuk bisa menyukai Ciel Phantomhive. Bukankah segelintir orang pernah mengatakan bahwa cinta yang baik adalah cinta yang tidak beralasan? Bukan rasa kagum, bukan rasa kasihan, bukan rasa peduli yang biasanya seringkali orang salah mengartikannya sebagai cinta. Hanya ada cinta, tidak perlu ada kata lain yang menopang, tidak beralasan.

Lengkungan senyum remaja itu masih bertahan dan perlahan bergerak maju, mengecup lembut bibir seseorang di hadapannya ini yang baru saja memberikan luapan rasa bahagia ke dalam relung hatinya. "Terima kasih, Sebastian."

Senyuman itu tanpa sadar membawa Sebastian untuk kembali bergerak mendekat, menciumi leher Ciel yang dirasanya semakin memabukkan dan menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya. Ciel hanya dapat mengeluarkan erangan tertahan, tangannya melingkari kepala Sebastian dan membenamkan jemarinya pada helaian rambut hitamnya itu. Dorongan halus dari tubuh Sebastian yang membuat tubuh Ciel perlahan jatuh pada kasur pun ternyata mendapat sambutan tanpa sedikitpun penolakan dari remaja itu. Sebastian masih terus menyerang, bibirnya menciumi bibir ranum itu dengan tangannya yang sudah meraba ke beberapa bagian bawah tubuh mungil itu sementara Ciel sendiri sudah mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sebastian satu per satu—

_**Krak**_

"..."

Dua eksistensi yang sedang menikmati suasana tersebut spontan terhenyak ketika suara bukaan pintu pada kamar Sebastian mendadak menggelegar.

"Ya Tuhan.." Ronald Knox terlihat muncul sembari mengusap dahinya seolah-olah ada masalah hebat yang menerjang, "Jadi ini yang menyebabkan kau tidak bisa dihubungi sepanjang malam sampai pagi ini, Sebastian?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum kalem dengan seenak jidat.

Sementara Ciel hanya bisa terpaku di tempat mendadak. Bingung, dan agak sedikit ngeri juga sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi dengan dua pasang muka datar milik Claude dan William yang entah kenapa terasa menusuk pada saat itu juga. Padahal sebenarnya Claude dan William biasa saja sih dengan pemandangan yang ada di kamar Sebastian, hanya masalahnya mereka sudah terlanjur dilahirkan dengan wajah dan watak seperti itu.

"Ehem." William sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, "Aku pribadi tidak ambil pusing soal masalah ini. Namun, bagaimana dengan publik?"

"Biarkan saja." Sebastian menjawab acuh, nyaris tidak terdengar peduli.

"Biarkan saja kepalamu?" Ronald mulai geram, entah kenapa, malah dia yang paling ribut masalah ini. "Ini berhubungan dengan penjualan, Sebastian! Demi Tuhan, anak itu laki-laki! Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tidak lagi mau melirik kita? Dengan interview-interview yang akan berdatangan dan bahkan akan menganggu kalian?"

Sebastian terdiam. Terlebih lagi Ciel, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala seketika ia mulai merasa hawa-hawa negatif mengelilingi dirinya detik ini juga. Merasa bahwa eksistensinya hanya datang tak lebih sebagai seorang penganggu.

"Saranku.." Claude mulai bersuara, menatap Sebastian dan Ciel bergantian. ".. sembunyikan dulu. Kalau kau merasa publik perlu tahu dan sudah siap menghadapi resikonya, pikirkan waktu yang tepat. Itu saja."

Tidak ada jawaban yang mengalir, hanya ada satu gerakan tangan Sebastian yang perlahan menyatukan jemari mereka dan mengenggam telapak tangan kecil Ciel, erat.

~000~

Bola mata keemasan itu berpendar jengah. Jemari panjangnya perlahan mengamit satu kotak makan yang masih hangat, bekal. Nalurinya berjalan, dan dalam sekejap ia pun mengetahui siapa yang meletakkan kotak makan asing ini di atas mejanya. Meletakkan singkat tasnya di atas kursi, Claude menggerakkan kaki untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan tatapan yang masih bertahan jengah, bahkan menghiraukan Sebastian yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan menyapanya.

Langkah-langkah panjang yang sudah bergerak di koridor pun akhirnya berbelok pada satu ruangan kelas tingkatan sepuluh, lagi-lagi menimbulkan keributan dadakan yang menjemukan bagi Claude. Pandangannya nanar mencari-cari satu juniornya dengan helaian-helaian rambut pirang pucat yang menjadi tanda pengenalnya.

"Alois." Salah satu remaja berambut kelabu itu memanggil temannya dengan nada tercekat, menyadari tatapan tak wajar yang menempel pada seniornya itu.

"Senior Faustus!" senyum lebar dari Alois, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Ciel kemudian hanya bisa memijat dahinya seperti orang stres, tidak percaya dan bingung apakah Alois menyadari bahwa aura di sekeliling Claude sedang dalam kondisi negatif?

Beberapa langkah kecil dari Claude, kemudian satu kotak makan kembali tergeletak tetap di atas meja Alois. Remaja pirang itu sontak mengetahui maksud Claude, tentu saja, ia tidak bodoh. Ekspetasi seperti ini juga sudah terbaca di pikiran Alois sebelumnya. Namun dipaksakannya senyuman itu untuk kembali terkembang, "Kau tidak suka makanannya?"

Claude tidak menjawab, hanya tatapan menusuk lagi yang menjadi jawaban nonverbal.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan bawakan yang lebih—"

"Diam, Trancy."

Yang spontan menegang dengan hentakkan dari Claude malah Ciel, aneh sekali.

Alois pun menutup rapat bibirnya, namun matanya masih tetap memandang Claude dengan intens. Yang Alois tahu, mendadak tangan Claude mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya kemudian memaksanya untuk beranjak dari kursi kecilnya untuk mengikuti Claude. Alois hanya bisa mengikuti, tidak lebih. Dan lagi-lagi, yang mendadak merasa cemas adalah Ciel. Ia tidak ingin mengikuti mereka dan melanggar privasi, tapi.. ia sangat khawatir untuk saat ini. Sungguh.

Di belakang bangunan sekolah yang bisa dikatakan sepi, langkah Claude berhenti, diikuti oleh Alois. Cengkramannya tergantikan oleh satu lemparan tangan kasar dari Claude, yang hanya bisa membuat Alois terdiam dan hanya bisa menggunakan dua bola mata biru cemerlangnya untuk menatap.

"Apa maumu?" Claude mulai bertanya dengan nada yang sama sekali Alois tidak pernah harapkan. "Sikapmu selama ini tak lebih hanya sikap yang konyol, kau tahu?"

Alois menghela nafas perlahan, "Tidak."

Claude menghela nafas jengah.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu."

Decakan kesal dari seniornya itu sejujurnya seperti sudah bertransformasi seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk kulitnya tanpa ampun.

"Ada banyak laki-laki lain bahkan wanita yang akan jauh lebih baik bersandang di sampingmu, Trancy. Siapapun, jangan aku. Jangan pernah lagi mencoba mengetuk pintu hatiku yang tidak akan pernah kubuka."

"Tapi aku hanya menyukaimu, Claude!" Alois, masih mempertahankan apa yang ia inginkan. "Sangat menyukaimu."

Claude terdiam, namun matanya masih menatap seolah mencoba menguak segala apa yang juniornya ini pikirkan. Ada kesalahan apa pada remaja pirang ini sampai-sampai otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa berubah. Anak yang unik, namun mengesalkan. Claude sendiri bukan orang yang senang untuk mempunyai banyak teman, terlebih dengan kehadiran seorang juniornya ini yang dengan mengesalkannya mulai memasuki hidupnya yang tenang. Untuk bergabung dengan grup bersama Sebastian, William, dan Ronald ini pun ia hanya mengincar kesenangan harifiah dengan musik. Untuk mendapat lebih apresiasi, tak lebih. Sejengkal pun ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apresiasi untuk dirinya, ia hanya butuh apresiasi untuk musik yang dihasilkannya.

"Lalu, katakan. Apa yang membuatmu sebegitu menyukaiku?"

Alois tersenyum tipis, "Aku menyukaimu tanpa alasan. Aku menyukaimu hanya karena aku menyukaimu."

Dan sepertinya ada dua kejadian untuk menyukai tanpa alasan pada seminggu ini. Namun Claude yang mendengarnya tak lebih hanya seperti mendengar lontaran satu kalimat luar biasa konyol.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau, Trancy?"

Remaja itu menggumam perlahan, "Hanya ingin senior tidak menolak segala perlakuan dariku. Biarkan senior sama sekali tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha. Jangan patahkan semangatku dulu.."

"Kau mencoba bersikap menjadi seorang yang egois?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu? Kau memaksaku?"

Alois hanya bisa mengatupkan dua sisi bibirnya, penolakan ini mendadak datang bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun secara tersirat dan langsung secara bersamaan. Dan pertanyaan terakhir spontan membuat seluruh kata-kata di otak Alois hilang seketika, ia tidak bisa menjawab sama sekali. Memaksa Claude? Hal itu sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas masuk ke dalam sirkuit otaknya. Lalu kenapa?

"Senior Faustus.." Alois pun mulai menggerakkan dua sisi bibirnya, "Kenapa kau sebegitu tidak menyukaiku?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Claude akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, "Aku tidak menyukaimu tanpa alasan. Aku tidak menyukaimu hanya karena aku tidak menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

Remaja pirang itu kemudian hanya dapat mengulas senyum hambar, agak pedih sedikit rasanya mendengar balasan kalimat yang menjadi bumerang untuknya. Tidak, ia merasa pedih, kalau boleh jujur. Ia tidak bias lagi mengucapkan kata-kata ketika Claude sudah memutar badannya, kakinya juga sudah mulai bergerak menjauhi posisinya, pergi dari tempat mereka berpijak sebelumnya dan menimbulkan derap-derap langkah yang menyakiti telinga Alois setiap detiknya.

Tepat ketika sosok seniornya itu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, remaja itu menyandarkan penuh punggungnya pada tembok, menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

"Claude.."

Dan ia pun tertawa kecil, amat kecil.

Tubuhnya yang sedang bersandar itu pun merosot ke bawah, terjatuh perlahan masih dengan hela nafasnya yang kentara sekali berat untuk terhela. Kemudian tiba-tiba perlahan derap-derap langkah kecil memasuki indra pendengarannya, semakin mendekat setiap detiknya dan sampai akhirnya Alois menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang berambut kelabu itu yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Alois tersenyum kecil melihat Ciel, sementara yang disapa masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang berarti.

"Aku ternyata tidak seberuntung kau, Ciel." Tawa kecil Alois kembali terdengar, "Aku mungkin memilih orang yang salah, orang yang sudah pasti menyakitiku.. aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begitu... menginginkannya.." tawa itu masih berlanjut, namun Ciel yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merasa tergores hatinya.

Remaja yang lebih pendek itu melangkah maju, menunduk dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Alois yang sedang terjatuh terduduk di hadapannya ini.

"Jangan pernah menertawakan aku, Ciel.."

Namun Ciel sudah merengkuh tubuh Alois ke dalam pelukannya, erat. Dan remaja bermata cerulean itu pun baru dapat merasakan tubuh Alois yang bergetar karena rasa sakit emosional yang baru saja menyerangnya. Begitu sakit kah? Tentu saja. Mungkin Ciel juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama jika ia yang bertukar peran dengan Alois untuk saat ini, atau mungkin bisa lebih parah. Dendang tawaan kecil Alois itu perlahan berubah menjadi satu erangan kecil, erangan rasa sakit dari batinnya yang terkoyak karena suatu kalimat-kalimat mengerikan yang baru ia tahu tajamnya melebihi tajamnya pedang iblis sekalipun.

"Tidak usah ditahan. Menangislah."

Ciel hanya bisa mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu dengan lembut, mencoba menyerap sedikit rasa sakit itu. Bahu Ciel terasa tergenggam erat oleh jemari Alois, mungkin karena lamanya menahan tangisan? Namun akhirnya ia dapat mendengar erangan itu semakin mengeras dan akhirnya berubah menjadi satu tangisan lepas yang semakin detiknya menaik nadanya.

Mereka tetap pada posisi itu selama beberapa lama, sampai segalanya bisa kembali menjadi normal, setidaknya sedikit.

~000~

"Whoa! Gerakanmu jauh lebih bertenaga dan lebih luwes dari biasanya, Sebastian!" Ronald tersenyum girang, tepat ketika mereka baru saja menyudahi latihan rutin mereka. "Mungkin karena ada Ciel di sini ya?"

Sebastian hanya mengangkat alis, namun sedetik kemudian ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawabannya. Sementara di belakang mereka Ciel hanya bisa memasang senyum manis, bingung mau menanggapi apa. Remaja itu hanya memutar pandangannya pada keadaan sekitar, tak ayal beberapa kali dua pasang matanya bertemu dengan sepasang kereng emas Claude. Mereka sama sekali tidak berinteraksi secara langsung, yang ada hanya kata-kata yang menguar dalam diam. Ciel tahu, ia mengerti dari tatapan Claude yang tidak biasa menemukan Ciel sendirian. Biasanya Ciel bersama Alois selalu terlihat bersama, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Bukannya Alois tidak mau, tapi Ciel memang tidak mengajaknya untuk melihat latihan Sebastian dan teman-temannya sore ini.

Kentara sekali mata Claude memang mencari seseorang ketika Ciel datang tadi. Ha.

Setelah dikejar-kejar begitu, lalu tidak ada yang mengejar lagi rasanya menjadi kehilangan, kan? Dasar Claude.

"Hei." Sebastian, yang sudah mengambil posisi di samping remaja itu sembari mengulas senyum hangat.

"Yo." Ciel menanggapi, sembari juga balas tersenyum. "Lelah?"

Sebastian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ini jauh lebih mudah daripada menyusun lagu, kau tahu? Aku lebih lelah jika sudah bekerja dengan otak."

Ciel hanya mengulum bibir sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebastian, apa ada yang aneh dengan Claude?" Ciel bertanya pelan, hanya ingin sedikit mencocokkan saja.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ciel, pemuda yang ditanya itu hanya menyeringai, "Ingin menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Claude kehilangan Alois, hm?"

"Yeah."

"Bagaimana kalau taruhan?"

Ciel mengangkat alis.

"Aku tidak begitu optimis jika Claude dan Alois akan bersama nantinya, mengingat tabiat Claude yang memang susah untuk didekati. kalau aku menang, kau akan mentraktirku."

Klise. Gampang.

Ciel hanya bisa tertawa. "Baiklah. Tapi jika mereka bisa bersama nantinya... aku minta aku yang _di atas_ jika kita akan melakukan itu lagi._._"

"..."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Nggak tahu mau ngomong apa orzzzzz Pendek ya, maaf :|<p>

**Keikoku Yuki: **Hehe, T+ xDDD Wakaka, kasian lah udah cukup menderita lahir batin itu Alois di anime, di sini jangan terlalu menderita :| Iya emang ada paragraf yang kepanjangan ._. Eh iya, makasih info-nya xDD nggak ngeh kalo settingannya masih mau review kudu log in :| makasih udah baca, Yuki-chan :D

**ariefyana-Fuji Lestari: **kemarin lagi nggak ada kerjaan jadinya cepet update-nya, hehe. Panggil aja Tari-chan :D Alois sedikit beruntung di chappie kemarin, haha. Ciel mah emang malu2 mau ./. Iya ada kata2 yang hilang, cuma aku susah ngeditnya ya di sini :| makasih udah baca, ari-chan :D

**Kusa: **iya ya kurang hot xDD hahaha. Makasih udah baca, kusa-chan :DD

**Kojima Michiyo: **Iya Claude muka papaan _ Ciel selalu dapet banyak bagian, Grell cuma numpang nongol doank kemarin kayaknya, kayaknya sih =)) entahlah nanti =)) kemarin apdetnya cepet lagi ga banyak tugas ._. Makasih banyak udah baca :D

**Earl Yumi Trancy: **typo kesalahan tangan saya, hiks. Mau ngedit kok susah ya :|a ahaha, yang bagian itu. Cielnya langsung pucet kapur kali ya xDD Iya romance selalu ada tiap chappie ./. Maap kalo kurang, hehe. Duo datar LMAO, biarin lah, biar unik tuh boyband-nya =)) makasih banyak udah baca :D

**chiko-silver lady: **Ini di-update xD hehe, makasih. Chapter 3 ini yang dirimu review loh =)) makasih banyak udah baca :DD

Review? :|a


End file.
